dieseldorky16fandomcom-20200215-history
The Fourteen Seas (Geometry Dash Level)
'The Fourteen Seas '''is a made-by-scratch and remix level by DieselDorky16, based on RobTop's level, The Seven Seas. It is his third created custom level and is currently in public beta phase. Its current length is at medium, but is expected to be extended later in the beta phase. The System Version used during development is iOS 13 Developer Beta 4 and further versions. This level is subject to being reworked from scratch. Known Bugs ''Currently no known bugs right now. We'll come back soon to update this page if we find anything off-the-wall. Gameplay The player starts as a cube and jumps over platforms, where they change colors to its P2 as it taps. One must grab the key to continue on to the level. Otherwise, the player will die. The player must then tap the two green transporters, thus, landing on a platform. Then, one must tap again to jump on another platform, then must encounter a series of invisible blocks and fake spikes, Then, dual mode happens in the form of a cube. There, the player must syncronise correctly to get past, including jump rings and dash orbs. After that, it goes back to single mode, where the player encounters more orbs and platforms. Following that is the 0.5x speed and the Mini Cube, where a section is similar to Clutterfunk. Then a series of platform slabs followed, while an invisible portal converts the cube back to normal, then going through a series of cyan gravity pads, while at 1x speed. After that, the speed switches back to 0.5x as a mini wave portion, after that, the player switches to a mini ship and must dodge the vertical obsticles at 2x speed, then goes to a ball form and avoids touching the edges. Then the player goes into a spider with 1x speed, and then must cross a pit of lava with fireballs flying upward then back, followed by a 0.5x speed normal wave. User Coins Percentage locations are not available due to the level being in public beta phase. * After the dual mode, land on the first platform, jump once, then let the cube drop into a passageway of fading blocks and spikes can be found. After collecting the coin, a gravity pad shall appear and you will be temporarily flipped upside down until an invisible gravity portal puts you back in its original position. * While in the form of the ball, after the second high platform, don't tap, and the ball will land onto a white platform to collect the coin. After that, the player will tap again to go back to normal gameplay. * After a slow wave, hit the 2x speed portal, then jump on the x'd out purple orb, then immediately jump after landing on the first half-block to grab the coin. Do not jump until immediately after touching a full block. Future Features Features will be added as followed in further development * Better air deco * Bug fixes More detailed future additions will also be followed in an upcoming update: * Better color backgrounds Possible Features may be implemented: * Some concepts from Geometry Dash Subzero Trivia * Some areas have markings within the level that display where user coins will be located ** In one area, there will be a planned purple dash orb to be placed there * The Seven Seas is a level created by RobTop in Geometry Dash Meltdown. * After the wave portion, there are moving block spikes, which are replicated from RobTop's level Deadlocked, except that instead of going down fully, it stops halfway, then goes down, making the level easier for players. ** Timing can also be lined up similarly to Deadlocked in some cases. * The fading blocks idea was inspired from Electrodynamix, Blast Processing and Theory of Everything 2 Video Category:Geometry Dash Levels